


Homogenised Milk

by Bluegirl45 (annabelthegreat)



Category: Original Work
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-13
Updated: 2018-11-13
Packaged: 2019-08-23 04:51:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16612253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annabelthegreat/pseuds/Bluegirl45
Summary: I wrote a poem, no bad language, constructive criticism welcome





	Homogenised Milk

Homogenised Milk

I’m outraged out  
If the world is black and white  
Why am I grey?  
If you are ‘too’ right you’re racist  
If you are ‘too’ left you’re pandering  
If you are in the centre you’re weak and elite  
We are in an echochamber  
It’s all just noise  
Reverberating around and around  
Are we to have an homogenised experience?  
Where, no longer individuals  
We share in anger and grief  
Constantly

I’m bored  
If everything has meaning  
Why does nothing have meaning?  
If I disagree with you, I am wrong  
If you disagree with me, you are wrong  
If you try to compromise, you are wrong  
We are in an echochamber  
It’s all just noise  
Reverberating around and around  
Are we to have an homogenised experience?  
When everything is a statement  
I’m drowning in spokesmen  
Constantly

I’m tired  
If everything is ‘tragedy’  
Why don’t I care?  
If I love this, then it is everything  
If you don’t love this, then you are nothing  
If I don’t mind this, then I am nothing  
We are in an echochamber  
It’s all just noise  
Reverberating around and around  
Are we to have an homogenised experience?  
I disapprove of what you say  
I will defend to the death your right to say it  
Constantly


End file.
